Santa Agonía
by Malasletras
Summary: El sello del Kyubi se debilita y tanto Naruto como el Hokage piensan que es mejor que muera, es el momento que Sakura tiene que proteger a Naruto y demostrare sus sentimientos. Tonga979 tu regalo


**ANTES QUE NADA ESTE ES EL REGALO DE tonga979** disfruta, dejame un rew haciendome saber que ya lo leíste ^^

Hi mi gente ^^ aqui estrenando un one-shot xD ya sé, ya sé tengo fics que actualizar, estaos pendientes!!! uyuyui que es largo peroe so es mejor no?? 17 PAg WORD me LoL bueno es un song fic con la canción Santa Agonía de Anavantha xD

* * *

**Santa Agonía**

En Konoha se vivían dulces tiempos de paz, después que se le convenciera a Sasuke que los ancianos serían juzgados por su propia mano, acepto ayudarnos a matar a Madara, y el concejo murió vengado en nombre del clan Uchiha.

Tsunade despertó pero decidió dejarle el puesto a Kakashi y ella junto a Sakura, esta también era la asistente del Hokage, llevaban el hospital a mil maravillas.

Yo ya había salido de mis días de gennin para convertirme en un respetado junnin y ahora mismo me estaba mofando de Sasuke, que tendría que hacer luego el examen chunnin si no quería que yo le superara por mucho, incluso, se rumoreaba en las calles de la recién construida Konoha que, efectivamente, yo sería el séptimo Hokage, el sucesor de Kakashi, debido al buen trato y el respeto que me tenían otras naciones, sin mencionar mi buena carrera como ninja, incluso siendo gennin había realizado varías misiones de nivel superior.

Se podría decir que a Naruto Uzumaki le venían muy bien estos meses.

Pero había un problema que me aquejaba, se trataba del monstruo que vivía en mi, al tener escasas misiones…parecía que tener poca actividad física…lo inquietaba un poco.

Aún cuando entrenaba todos los días hasta que Sakura-chan me regañaba, parecía que el Kyubi quería algo más…algo que yo no quería darle…

_OH Santa agonía_

_Cesa sobre el cielo que suspiras_

-¡Naruto, Sasuke!- Dijo una voz a lo lejos, el teme dio un respingo al no oír el ya olvidado "Sasuke-kun", y su cara mostró cierta tristeza, si bien el le había mostrado su deseo que ella le ayudara a renacer s clan, Sakura-chan se había negado- ¿Vamos a comer?- Preguntó, aún llevaba el uniforme del hospital, ese uniforme que me encantaba.

-¡Ramen!- Grité como siempre y ella sonrió, me levanté del césped y me dirigí hacia ella

-¿No vienes Sasuke?- Preguntó al ver que el no se movía

-Tengo que hacer- Se levantó y desapareció, sin despedace ni nada, típico, desde qie Sakura-chan lo rechazó es un porco, más que antaño, cortante con ella, Sakura mostró una fugaz mueca de tristeza pero la recompuso inmediatamente.

-Seremos tu y yo- Se volvió, me tomó la mano y comenzamos a caminar, últimamente ella hacía ese tipo de cosas, me abrazaba, me saludaba efusivamente, me tomaba la mano o me saludaba con un dulce beso en la mejilla…en ese mismo momento trataba de ignorar el estridente latido de mi corazón, ella me había dicho una vez que me amaba, cuando trató de matar a Sasuke, una locura de la cual Kakashi hizo que desistiera, cuando volvimos a vernos las caras ella trataba de evitarme pero cuando le di a entender que no importaba, que entendía que sólo quería ayudar, todo volvió a ser como antes.

Decir eso me costó mucho… sobretodo tomando en cuenta que yo…aún la amaba, tanto o más que antes, cuando éramos unos crios que asistían a la academia.

-Naruto estas muy callado- Dijo ella sin mirarme a la cara

-Pensaba en que me gusta tu uniforme- Le dije sonriendo, no era del todo verdad, pero tampoco le mentía, casi nunca le mentía a Sakura-chan

-Idiota- murmuró ella como siempre, cerré los ojos esperando un golpe, contacto que nunca llegó, abrí mis párpados temerosamente encontrándome con una sonrosada pelirrosa- ¿De verdad crees que me veo bien?- Volvió a murmurar, noté como nuestra distancia se acortaba inconscientemente, como el agarre de su mano derecha aumentaba, sentí calor en mi cuerpo, pero aún así la aparté un poco de mi, le haría daño… algo en mi lo decía…

-Por supuesto- Le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar sin soltarle la mano, ¿Cómo sabrían sus labios? ¿Cómo se sentiría su agarre pasional en mi cabello?

-Gracias- Respondió con un deje de ironía que no comprendí.

Llegamos a una cerca de alambre que teníamos que saltar ligeramente ¿Para qué usar chacra innecesariamente? Nada de malo tenía hacer las cosas como civil, pasé una pierna por la cerca seguida de la otra, procurando soltar a Sakura-chan.

-Mierda –Murmuró afligida al pasar completamente, me di vuelta para enterarme de lo que sucedía, se había cortado con el alambre, un largo pero no profundo corte en el brazo, me tensé, sentí unos rugidos en mi interior.

**Sangre**

**Sangre…muerte- **Pedía una voz gutural en mi interior, traté de alejarme un poco de ella, me dolía la cabeza, me golpeé el estómago como si con eso consiguiera algo, Sakura levantó su vista hacia mi lentamente, para mi y mi agonía pasaban horas para ella, solo segundos

-Estas sudando Naruto ¿Te siente mal?- Se levantó preocupada para tomarme la temperatura, ignorando las gotitas de sangre que ensuciaban su bata, la hacía ver completamente _**Deliciosa, **_me estremecí y me traté de alejar de ella, pero Sakura se acercó a mi, más de lo necesario para tomar mi temperatura- ¡Naruto estás hirviendo! Olvídate de la comida, irás al hospital.

El dolor de mi cabeza aumentó, y sentí como yo hablaba, pero no era mi mente la que quería pronunciar esas palabras…era otra…voz…la voz del zorro

-¿Qué hay de su corte?- Pregunté elegantemente, era mi voz, en mis labios se posaba una sonrisa maliciosa, mis ojos tomaban un extraño tono de deseo, pero no era yo quien tenía el control sobre esas facciones en ese momento

-Definitivamente la fiebre te está empezando a afectar, vámonos- Dijo empezando a jalar mi brazo, pero mis pies se pararon, y mi brazo la hizo voltear.

-Por lo menos limpia tu herida y cúrate, se que puede hacerlo en segundos…le ayudaré- Con mi brazo tomé su mano y llevé su herida a m boca y la lamí sensualmente, ella se sonrojo, pero cuando empecé a lamer la herida mas de lo necesario, a escarbarla, prácticamente, para que saliera más sangre se apartó bruscamente de mi.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó entre la preocupación y la molestia, volví a tomar el control de mi cuerpo mientras el Kyubi maldecía en mi interior

**Te dejarás vencer, tu deseas tanta muerte y sangre como yo**- volvió a rugir el zorro dentro mío, parpadeé y agité mi cabeza, Sakura-han me miró confundida

-¿Qué-que fue eso Naruto?- Preguntó, la miré con vergüenza y desaparecí de ahí…

¿Cómo decirle a mi dulce e in correspondida flor de cerezo que un monstruo estaba tomando el control de mi alma y mi cuerpo?

Aparecí dentro de la montaña en la cual estaban esculpidos los Hokages y me dejé caer sintiéndome inmundo

**No llores, siente orgulloso de tu poder, no sabes de lo que eres capas, podrías tener a esa chica y a todo el mundo shinobi bajo tus pies, seríamos los amos y señores…sólo déjame salir, te prometo todo-**volvió a rugir Kyubi, me tumbé boca arriba tarareando algo incomprensible para tratar de ignorarlo

_Sangre de los pies y no me puedo contener_

_Sangre va cayendo en la tierra_

Vi incrédula como Naruto desaparecía con una mueca de dolor y tristeza en la cara ¿Naruto Uzumaki huyendo?, si Sasuke no se hubiera portado como siempre solía hacerlo pensaría que es el día de joder a Sakura.

Sin saber que hacer comencé a buscarlo por todas partes, les pregunté a todos si lo habían visto, nadie sabía nada de él.

-Sakura-san- Un hombre de máscara me llamo por mi nombre, un Ambu

-¿Qué sucede?- Me puse seria, su tono demostraba cierta urgencia, tal vez se trataba d Naruto

-Hokage-sama la llama- Mierda, tenía el día libre pero me había olvidado que tenía que ir a ayudar a Kakashi hoy, asentí y rápidamente me trasporté a su despacho, el estaba con una cara imperturbable, Tsunade estaba con él con un gesto de preocupación, Yamato también estaba con ellos con un mueca no menos preocupada que el resto, lo supe enseguida…Naruto peligraba.

-Sakura… ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto mi maestra Tsunade mirando mi rasguño en el brazo

-Por supuesto-Dije recelosa- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me mandaron a llamar?

-¿Haz notado algún cambio en Naruto?- Habló Kakashi, recordé la manera de comportarse de Naruto hace unos momentos.

-¿Por qué preguntan?- Dije, protegería a Naruto hasta que supiera lo que se proponían, Kakashi le envió una mirada significativa a Yamato, el suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-Sabes que tengo el chacra del primero, puedo controlar y sentir al Kyubi…hasta cierto punto… y bueno… he notado, que el sello se ha debilitado, y lo peor es que…-Antes que Yamato continuara le interrumpí

-Lo peor es que a veces sus pensamientos y chacras de fusionan- Dije gravemente, en la sala todos dieron un respingo, Tsunade me miró con reproche por ocultarlo y orgullo por mi inteligencia y perspicacia

-¿Cuándo pensabas confirmar nuestras sospechas? ¿No entiendes que Konoha está en peligro?- Me dijo Kakashi severamente, pero sin inmutar su expresión ni levantar el tono de voz, pero yo me mantuve firme.

-No iba a decir nada, ni planeo dar detalle hasta que me digan que harán con él al respecto, Konoha está en peligro, pero más importante para mi…Naruto está en peligro- Musité

Los tres me miraron con orgullo y picardía, Yamato tenía una mueca de "te lo dije", pero luego se pusieron tristes.

-Tenemos que acabar con Naruto, es la única manera de terminar con el Kyubi…-Empezó Kakashi

-Naruto no es tonto, el lo sabe y vendrá a planteárnoslo tarde o temprano- Complementó Yamato

-Me subestiman- Dije, Yamato y Kakashi me miraron extraños, Tsunade me sonrió- Yo ya sé lo que podemos hacer.

Me acerqué a Tsunade-sama y se lo dije al oído.

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?- Exclamó golpeándose levemente la cabeza?-¿Pero donde conseguiremos a alguien…?

Decayeron los ánimos nuevamente.

-Denme tiempo- Dije y sin aguantar más salí del despacho de Kakashi-"sama" (n/a: xD)

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo pensando en Naruto. Acabada la guerra comencé a notar pequeños pero frecuentes cambios, el no decía nada y yo no quería presionarlo.

Desde esos días había estudiado y buscaba en cada libro que leía una solución, la encontré…pero tenía muchos riesgos.

Tenía miedo…lo amaba demasiado y no quería perderlo, después de mi patética confesión todo había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque, en vano, yo deseara algo más…el nunca creyó en esas palabras, porque pensaba que yo aún amaba a Sasuke, una idea que ahora me parecía algo ridícula e infantil.

Simplemente había quedado atrapada en la sonrisa de Naruto, en las palabras de aliento de Naruto, en los ojos de Naruto, todo en el rubio cabeza hueca me parecía impresionante y atrayente.

Alguien me tomó de la cintura cuando pasaba frente un callejón y me aprisionó contra la pared, cargué chacra en un puño e iba a impactárselo en el rostro pero el desconocido resultó ser más que conocido, solté una risilla.

-Sasuke me diste un buen susto, muy gracioso, suéltame, hoy no tengo humor para golpear a nadie, salvaste a tu clan- Solté otra risa y traté de soltarme pero el me sujetó con fuerza ambas muñecas- Sasuke…me lastimas, ya-ya suéltame- Cortó mis palabras dándome un violento beso en la boca.

-Nadie rechaza a Sasuke Uchiha, Sa-ku-ra- Murmuró, abrió el cierre de mi delantal con su mano libre, y sin preámbulo ni delicadeza rompió mi blusa para empezar a besar mi cuello camino a mis senos.

-Sasuke…-Pensé en gritar, en golpearlo, en rogarle, en aguatarme todo como en una misión que una Kenichi debía cumplir, ero me reduje a ser una mujer que trataba de impedir ser violada, una mujer que sufría de agonía en los brazos del que una vez fue su amigo, su compañero…su amor de infancia, esos sin sentido, pero que aún así te dejan marcas.

_Una oscuridad me atrapa en tu amor_

_Mi cuerpo quiere regresar_

Tarareando la canción ahogaba los rugidos de Kyubi, pero de tararear una tonta canción, pasé a murmurar el nombre de la mujer que desde pequeño me cautivó.

-Sakura-chan…

Decidí levantarme e ir en su busca, después de todo, después de todo había salido casi huyendo del lugar…

El día en que Sakura "me confesó su amor" quise ser feliz, tomarla en mis brazos y corresponderle, pero en vez de eso, mi lado lógico comenzó a maquinar y la rechacé diciéndole que la odiaba por mentir, porque yo no era tonto y sabía que ella aún amaba a Sasuke.

Pero cuando Sasuke volvió y ella lo rechazó otra idea comenzó a atormentarme.

¿La confesión fue real? ¿O rechazó a Sasuke para vengarse de él?

¿Aún me ama? ¿O ya le da lo mismo? ¿O simplemente ahora hay otro?

**Si hay otro podrías hacerlo trizas **rugió el demonio en mi interior, traté de no hacer caso, pero ya era demasiado tarde… no podría estar con ella porque, en mi actual estado, la lastimaría tarde o temprano.

Quizá debía decirle a Kakashi-sensei lo que ocurre y pedirle una ejecución o algo por el bien de Konoha, por el bien de Sakura, por el bien de los lindos recuerdos que ahora guardaba en mis memorias, no quería volver a llenar mi corazón con amargas miradas y palabras como en mi infancia.

¿O ese era el problema? ¿Había sido demasiado feliz estos últimos años?

No del todo. La partida de Sasuke, la muerte de ero-sennin, el coma de Tsunade oba-chan, la integración de Sakura a taka para convencer a Sasuke que volviera, la guerra… no entendía cual era el pecado que estaba pagando en esos momentos.

Pare de caminar cuando escuché la voz de Sakura

A Sakura suplicar y llorar que no la tocaran

A Sakura suplicándole y llorándole a Sasuke para que no la violara.

Le di paso

Un rugido en mi interior, gracias a la rabia, me ayudó a cederle al zorro de las nueve colas un especio.

Mi vista se nubló, adquirió un color rojizo, dejé que mi instinto me llevara al lugar de los gritos para encontrarme con Sasuke que trataba de hacer que ella pusiera sus piernas alrededor de él.

-Sasuke…-Murmuré, cerré mis ojos para activar el modo sannin, pero cuando los abrí, vi como mi cuerpo era tragado por el manto demoniaco.

-Naruto- Escupió molesto y confiado Sasuke

-Naruto- Gritó asustada y preocupada Sakura.

_Siento que por todos los recuerdos_

_Por todos mis pecados yo debo pagar_

Sakura bajó la mirada y trató de ponerse el delantal a pesar que temblaba, ya que su blusa estaba hecha trizas.

-¿Qué hiciste Sasuke? ¿Por qué?- Pregunté, mi voz se confundía con un prominente rugido.

-¿Tu que crees?, había olvidado que Sakura para ti aún era TU Sakura-chan, deja de soñar y madura, ella siempre me perteneció- La única vez que quería que Sasuke se callara, no paraba de hablar y enfurecerme cada vez más, empecé a avanzar hacia el con la clara intención de matarlo.

-¡Naruto tienes que controlarte!...Sasuke aún está a prueba…si le decimos a Kakashi, él lo castigará como debe- Me suplicó Sakura-chan acercándose a mi.

-Sakura, no te acerques, te puede lastimar- Habló Sasuke alejándola de mi, cómo siempre, él tenía el control de ella.

-Ella se puede acercar cuanto quiera ¡Yo nunca le haré nada!- Mentía, lo sabía, pero no podía mostrar el descontrol y la confusión que estaba viviendo, más aún, frente a Sakura, la segunda cola salió, ahora mis ojos y mis labios debían lucir delineados.

-¿De qué hablas? No puedes ni controlar esa cosa en tu interior…tal vez si te mato, le haría un favor a todos- Se burló Sasuke.

-Quiero verte intentándolo-Mi voz eran sólo sonidos guturales, aunque el parecía entender lo que yo hablaba.

-¡No peleen!...ustedes son amigos…¡Los mejores!- Rogó Sakura

-¡También era tu amigo Sakura-chan! Y mira lo que te hizo- Ella me miraba con preocupación.

-Ya no estorbes- Sasuke la hizo a un lado y trato de impactarme con su katana, logró su objetivo, pero la hoja de su espada se fundió al hacer contacto con el manto demoniaco.

-Sasuke, no permitiré que le hagas daño- Volvió a levantarse mi dulce flor de cerezo y trató de empujar a Sasuke con su súper fuerza, pero el la esquivó y la golpeó dejándola inconciente.

-Y tú dejaste que "esa cosa" tomara control de tu cuerpo por ella, sabiendo que nunca fue tuya, y que nunca lo será- Dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa, tomó a Sakura entre sus brazos.

-Suéltala- Gruñí pero el siguió hablando

-Aunque…vale la pena- Llevó sus labios a los de ella y la besó.

-¡Que la sueltes!- Grité, en ese momento dejé que la rabia me guiara a las puertas del infierno, que al parecer estaban abiertas para mi….

Golpee a Sasuke haciendo que soltara a Sakura y que escupiera sangre… **dulce sangre, **Kyubi dio un murmullo de satisfacción dentro de mi, yo sentí repugnancia.

El abrió los ojos con su Mankyo Sharingan a flor de piel

-No puedes vivir sin esa cosa-Dije con mi boca, pero el demonio pronunciaba las palabras con su gutural voz.

-¡Cállate!- Sasuke invocó sin bacilar a Susano, un esqueleto con un arco y una flecha dispuesto a atacarme, el no bromeaba, yo tampoco, podría usar el modo sannin…pero Kyubi tenía tal posesión de mis pensamientos y acciones en ese momento que me lo impidió.´

**Déjame mostrarte lo que puedes hacer con una pizca de mi poder- **Me dijo en mi interior-**Ya he peleado con Uchihas y esa técnica aún no es imperfecta**

Sentía tanto odio y confusión en ese momento que dejé hacerme de ese maldito poder, no apareció una tercera cola pero el manto aumentó su tamaño, saliendo por completo de mi, lo único que nos unía era un diminuto hilo de chacra anaranjado que salía, al parecer, del sello, se formó una bestia como Kyubi en dos patas en el mismo tamaño de Susano. La batalla en el valle del fin iba a quedar atrás después de esto…

La sed de sangre Uchiha me cegó por completo, ya no era mi batalla, era la del Kyubi, para mi todo se volvió oscuridad y comencé a caminar por los pasillos de mi mente, pasillos de un tono verdusco, con agua en el piso que me llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, traté de buscar una salida, no quería que ese monstruo matara a Sasuke, sólo que le diera su merecido, comencé a desesperar… ¿Cómo el Kyubi había llegado a tener tanto control sobre mi?, seguí caminando hasta que escuché los sollozos de alguien, corrí hacia ese lugar para encontrarme a una pequeña pelirrosa que a medida que avanzaba hacia mi fue creciendo hasta convertirse en la Sakura que yo conocía ahora, la Sakura que Sasuke había tratado de violar…corrió hacia mi y se refugió en mis brazos gimiendo.

-Naruto despierta, por favor- Me rogó

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Cómo…?

-¡Naruto no lo hagas despierta!- Comenzó a golpearme, al parecer sin motivo

-¡Naruto!- Volvió a gritar, pero ya no estaba en mi mundo interior como hace algunos minutos, estaba bajo el cuerpo de Sakura, la cual me golpeaba, sin descanso.

-¡Naruto eres tu!- Gritó y se lanzó a mis brazos a llorar

-¿Qué..?- Iba a preguntar pero tosí grandes cantidades de sangre

-Siento haberte golpeado tanto…-Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas- Pero, tenía que detenerte.

Me paré y busqué a Sasuke con la mirada, estaba totalmente ensangrentado y lleno de cortes y quemaduras.

-¿Qué…he hecho?- Murmuré acercándome un poco a él

-Nada grave, sólo heridas de segundo grado, lo curaré en unos minutos- Me sonrió falsamente, seguramente para no preocuparme, se dio vuelta y comenzó a curar a Sasuke, yo desaparecí de ahí en cuanto me perdió de vista ¿Quién sabe de que más era capaz?

_Ah! Aleluya_

_La puerta del infierno se abrió_

Sasuke me dejó inconciente, pero desperté a los pocos minutos debido a los temblores que sacudían la tierra, me encontré a un verdadero Kyubi en dos patas, que era controlado por Naruto y un esqueleto con un arco y flecha que era controlado por Sasuke.

Naruto sólo lanzaba horripilantes rugidos y Sasuke trataba de esquivar con dificultad sus ataques y devolvérselos como podía, en un momento, el Kyubi volvió al interior de Naruto y ágilmente se acercó a Sasuke, el cual no podía atacarlo a esa distancia, Naruto le dio un rasguño a la altura de la ceja y el ojo, que hizo que Sasuke los cerrara y cayera al piso, el rubio, o más bien, el Kyubi se lanzó en cuatro patas sobre el azabache y comenzó a darle lentos rasguños para hacerlo sufrir, sin contar que por la cercanía el manto demoniaco quemaba la piel de Sasuke.

-Naruto…- Corrí hacia su dirección- Ya basta, ya me defendiste gracias.

-Sa-ku-ra- Pronunció entre rugidos con dificultad el Kyubi- Tú eres Sa-kura

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que ese no era Naruto sino el mismo Kyubi

-Esto es por ti Saku-ra Haru-no- Volvió a repetir mirándome con sus vacíos ojos rojos

-¡Naruto basta ya!- Le di un golpe con chacra que lo alejó de Sasuke, envié chacra a todo mi cuerpo haciendo una fina membrana, para abalanzarme sobre él y no poder hacerme daño, soltando lágrimas comencé a golpearlo, aunque sea para borrar esa sonrisa de su cara.

-¡Naruto!, Naruto Despierta- Gritaba sin cesar hasta que este cerró los ojos para abrirlos nuevamente y mostrarme ese color azul cielo que lo caracterizaba, después de unas cuantas preguntas se levantó aturdido para ver el estado de Sasuke, le mentí, le dije que no era nada grave, y me acerqué al Uchiha para curarlo, guardé silencio y el también, cuando estaba despertando volví a hablarle a Naruto.

-¿Ves? Ya a despertado- Me di vuelta a no recibir respuesta pero el ya no se encontraba ahí.

-Se ha ido- Musitó Sasuke, no pude evitar mirarlo con odio y salir en busca de Naruto.

Mientras abandonaba el barrio Uchiha, al que había ido a parar sin querer, quizá porque era el sitio menos bullicioso y más tranquilo de todo Konoha, supe donde podía estar Naruto y me reproché a mi misma por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

A la montaña de los Hokages, aunque debo admitir, tenía un poco de miedo, ¿Con quién me encontraría? ¿Con Naruto? ¿O con el Kyubi?, es cierto, tenía miedo pero a estas alturas estaba dispuesta a dar mi vida si era necesario para salvar a Naruto, a mi incondicional pretendiente, a mi incondicional amigo, a mi incondicional amor, estaba dispuesta a regresarle todo lo que el había hecho por mi desde siempre…

Debería desistir de mi propósito después de ver hasta donde su poder cuando perdía el control, pero no lo haría, ese no era Naruto, no era su alma, ya no, y debía traer de vuelta al próximo Hokage, a mi Naruto, a su alma… porque había llegado a un punto en que ya no podía vivir sin el.

¡Cuanta agonía sufría aquel que nunca había hecho nada malo! Y yo, quien sólo lo había herido sólo tenía la blusa rota… ¿Cuándo dejaría de ser un estorbo?

_Ah! Aleluya_

_Mi alma ya no es mía ya no_

Después de dejar a Sakura curando a Sasuke, volví al monte de los Hokages.

No le podía ver la cara

No podía soportar su sonrisa, su ternura

No podía soportarme a mi mismo

¿Debería entregarme?¿Este sería el fin de mis sueños y de mi camino Ninja?

**No aprecias lo que tienes…podrías realizar todos tus sueños…sólo tienes que dejarte llevar un poco por el poder…derrotamos muy fácilmente a Sasuke, nadie nos parará, seremos invencibles-**Rugía Kyubi.

Traté de ignorarlo pero los rugidos sonaban cada vez más fuerte en mis oídos.

Debía hablar con Yamato, ¿el tenía chacra de primero no?, el podía ayudarme a tener a esta cosa en mi interior.

**-Te equivocas, el no podrá hacer nada, el sello se está debilitando, si sigues tratando de contenerme te quedaras sin fuerzas y yo podré tomar tu cuerpo, sería una lástima, me estabas empezando a agradar, a si que sé buen chico y toma lo que quieras de mi, sé buen aprendiz, te enseñaré a liberarme de manera correcta, de una manera en que puedes conseguir todo lo que quieras**

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?- Debería negarme, pero mi situación psicológica no era la mejor, sus palabras sonaban tentadoras, un freno al dolor que sentía, las heridas del pasado, las miradas acusadoras, escocían en mi interior, me sentía débil por el sólo hecho de oírlo, débil por ceder una milésima parte de segundo, pero en esos momentos sus promesas demoníacas daban una pequeña esperanza, la agonía terminaría, de mala manera, pero el dolor cesaría…dolor….agonía…sólo quería que esas palabras cesaran.

**-Deja de sufrir niño, yo puedo dártelo todo, porque en este mundo shinobi, si tienes poder lo tienes todo…sólo tienes que…darme el pescueso de algunos…**

-Yo no retrocederé a mi palabra

**-¿Hum? No seas infantil ¿De que te ha servido todo eso? Puedo darte reconocimiento**

-Luché mucho por obtenerlo de Konoha, las demás naciones me reconocen

**-Puedo darte soberanía**

-Seré Hokage, me esforzaré

-**Puedo apartar a todos de tu camino**

-Pude hacerlo sólo contra Pein… tu sólo lastimas a la gente-Recordé a Sakura, su brazo herido, su empeño en curarme de todas maneras…

-**Puedo darte a…Haruno Sakura**- Me quedé paralizado

-No quiero que ella me haga caso por la fuerza…un día se dará cuenta que…yo estoy a su lado y…que la amo más que nada en el mundo.

Impulsado por estas últimas palabras que le dirigí a Kyubi en mi batalla mental, me levanté con esfuerzo.

Iría donde Yamato y Kakashi, y si no había nada que hacer, la agonía y el dolor finalizarían de todos modos…con la muerte…morir no era tan malo, le diría adiós a mis sueños y a mis anhelos pero protegería las dos cosas mas importantes en mi vida, a Sakura y a Konoha, la villa que tanto había amado mi padre, el cuarto Hokage, el sacrificó su vida y sus futuro por ella, era mi turno, debía demostrar que yo también sería un buen Hokage que yo poseía la voluntad de Fuego, como el tercero y que seguiría su legado, hasta el final de mis días…

Caminé he iba a saltar para dirigirme a la cercana torre del Hokage, ignorando los rugidos y los argumentos del zorro cuando una voz me sacó de mis acciones.

-¿Naruto Uzumaki? ¿Rindiéndose? – Me di vuelta para encarar a Sakura que derramaba lágrimas ¿Tanta lástima daba? ¿O se notaba demasiado mi dolor?

_Oh! Santa agonía_

_Cesa sobre el cielo que suspiras_

Cuando llegué a mi destino, me perturbó un poco ver a Naruto retorciéndose en el suelo, hablando consigo mismo y soltando gruñidos que bien sabía yo, no venían de el.

-No quiero que Sakura me haga caso por la fuerza…un día se dará cuenta que…yo estoy a su lado y…que la amo más que nada en el mundo.- Susurró Naruto en un momento y me sentí totalmente enternecida, el me amaba, y yo a él, pero ambos éramos muy cabezotas como para darnos cuenta que éramos tal para cual, que nos complementábamos y que…aunque yo no mereciera a Naruto el…me quería….y a pesar que el miedo y un sexto sentido me gritaba que corriera, me quedé allí, lista para detenerlo si planeaba hacer una tontería, para apoyarlo si se derrumbaba, para que confiara en mi, por que en estos momentos, donde no se podía contener y un aura que pedía sangre se adueñaba de él, en esos momentos, era cuando más me necesita, cuando más necesitaba que le mostrara el amor que sentía por él.

Naruto se levanto sin mirarme, miró la zona de su estómago en donde se encontraba el sello y dirigió una mirada de decisión a la Torre del Hokage, Kakashi tenía razón, Naruto no era tonto y el recurriría a ellos, recurriría a su muerte con tal de proteger a aquellos que tanto quería…las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, me dolía ver a Naruto así, y si yo sufría ¿Cómo se sentiría él? Dejando de lado sus sueños y sus pretensiones para el futuro; el había vivido gritando que sería Hokage y que todos clamarían su nombre en señal de reconocimiento, estaba casi al final del camino, su sueño estaba por cumplirse, y sin embargo el destino ahora lo ponía entre la espada y la pared.

¿Por qué Naruto no podía ser feliz? ¿Cómo tenía el atrevimiento de rendirse he ir a entregar su vida? ¿Cómo osaba el destino quitarle las esperanzas y el cobijo de un mañana a la persona que más lo merecía en el mundo?

-¿Naruto Uzumaki? ¿Rindiéndose?- Dije sin pensarlo captando su atención, captando su mirada de triste y su sonrisa de resignación, se acercó a mi y me limpió las lágrimas

-No puedo ver tus ojos verdes si lloras Sakura-chan-Dijo, las lágrimas aumentaron

-No pierdas la esperanza Naruto.

-¿Tan predecible soy? jé…Mi esperanza son tus ojos verdes y tu sonrisa sincera, por eso las mantenía, por ti y por mi, por favor déjame ver esa esperanza una vez más aunque no la merezca- Volvió a decir, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos mientras acariciaba mi rostro, en lo que prometía ser la última ves, pero yo no lo permitiría.

-Tú mereces mucho más.- Dije, tratando de frenar mi llanto para cumplir su deseo por una vez.

-Pero no lo suficiente para ser feliz- Dijo melancólico- Yo hago esto por Konoha, Sakura-chan y… por ti

-Entonces no quiero nada de ti-Le dije bruscamente- ¿Vas a ir con Kakashi? Hay otra solución, Naruto, por el amor de Dios no cometas una locura.

-Sakura-chan tu no sabes nada- Me contesto en un tono frío

-Te equivocas lo sé todo, y yo sé…- Traté de terminar pero el me abrazó en un gesto desesperado

-No me dejes solo…abrázame fuerte- Hice lo que me pidió- Te contaré cual es el problema, tu eres lista, tal ves lo sabes…pero déjame desahogarme, déjame apoyarme en ti…

_Sangre de los pies y no me puedo contener_

_Sangre va cayendo en la tierra_

Me sentía aturdido en la presencia de Sakura y a la vez muy en calma, tenía algo de consuelo al saber que ella si me extrañaría, pero me enfurecía que ella influyera siempre en mi de tal manera que en estos momentos, cuando me abrazaba fuerte como le había pedido estaba comenzando a dudar de mi decisión, estaba atrapado, atrapado en su amor, mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos se dejaban llevar por ella, quisiera , en estos momentos, que no fuera así para ir a entregarme, pero a la ves me alegra, porque si no sintiera lo que siento por Sakura-chan todo hubiera sido más difícil.

-Todo empezó en medio de la guerra- Sakura puso atención y me invitó a sentarme en el suelo mientras el día cerraba lentamente sus ojos, mostrándonos una danza de colores rojizos, naranjas y rosados, el rosado predominaba sobre el naranja, pero el rojo conseguía acallarlo- Tenía que matar de una buena vez a Zetsu para ir a ayudarte a convencer a Sasuke…el empezó a decir cosas de mi

-¿Cómo qué?- Preguntó Sakura

-Cosas de mi pasado, ya sabes…sobre…mi propósito- Sakura asintió, ella comprendía, ya le había hablado de esas inquietudes, que ya de por sí, me inquietaban, no necesitaba que un Akatsuki me lo viniera a recordar cuando las heridas estaban empezando a sanar, lentamente. En mi mente escuché las frases que Zetsu había pronunciado ese dia; "¿No te parece extraño que de repente te hallan aceptado?" "Un Biju puede ser de gran utilidad en tiempos de guerra" "¿Qué clase de padre encierra a un demonio en el interior de su propio Hijo?" pero la que más resonó en mi cabeza fue "Tarde o temprano ese sello se debilitará y te quedarán dos opciones, entregarte o suicidarte, o sea te matas tu o te mata otro, al menos que quieras vivir con doble personalidad o matando al que se te acerque, el Kyubi quiere sangre, ¿Qué quieres tu Naruto Uzumaki?", al ver que guardaba silencio Sakura tomó mi mano.

-¿Cuándo empezaron tus cambios de personalidad?

-Ese mismo día, maté a Zetsu con un poder desconocido, sabía que era obra del zorro de nueve colas pero…fue diferente… prácticamente el actuó por mi, y sólo se había revelado una cola, después ese tipo de cambios siguieron, pero de manera sutil, me ponía ansioso antes de las batallas y disfrutaba ver sufrir a quien acecinara, me gustaba ver correr la sangre, los cambios se hicieron mas notables cuando acabó la guerra- Sakura volvió a interrumpirme

-Y no tenías escusa para matar a nadie- Yo asentí- Naruto, creo que es suficiente, no permitiré nada de eso…-Dijo Sakura, me entristeció el hecho que comprendiera que yo era peligroso y que algo se debía hacer, pero ¿Lo iba a descubrir tarde o temprano verdad?, ahora nada podría salvarme, nada ni nadie, Sakura mostraba en su expresión una determinación que yo veía sólo en el quirófano, si dependiera de ella, ella misma me mataría, suspiré triste- Volveré- Volvió a hablar y desapareció, seguramente iría por Kakashi… yo sólo la dejé ir…como siempre, de todas formas, ella era libre, el único atrapado…era yo.

_Una oscuridad me atrapa en tu amor_

_Mi cuerpo quiere regresar_

¿A si que esto estaba predestinado? ¿Tarde o temprano Naruto terminaría consumiéndose a si mismo en odio y en recuerdos amargos? ¿En peleas que no eran de su época? ¿En decisiones tomadas por personas que creían tener el poder y el derecho de decidir su vida?

Cerré los puños con fuerza mientras saltaba sin descanso hasta llegar al hospital. Cuando ya ingrese por la ventana, me dispuse a reunir los elementos necesarios para lo que ,e proponía hacer, a la mierda los riesgos, los correría todos por Naruto, por cada golpe de vergüenza y nerviosismo, por cada inconciente insulto que le había dicho, por todas las veces que lo había dejado de lado `para prestarle atención a su cabello o en el peor de los casos a Sasuke.

Dejé salir una sonrisa

-Salgan, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan espiarme?- De la zona oscura de mi oficina aparecieron Yamato, Tsunade…y Sasuke, fulminé con la mirada a este último.

-Sentimos el chacra del Kyubi y luego llegó Sasuke gravemente herido al hospital, sin mencionar que pudo haber sido peor, si cierto medic-nin no le hubiera aplicado una técnica médica para las quemaduras y los rasguños- Habló Yamato, mi mirada de odio a Sasuke incrementó.

-Supongo que Naruto se descontroló un poco ante la idea de que Sasuke trató de violarme- Solté como si nada, Yamato y Tsunade se volvieron molestos hacia él- ¿Dije algo que no debía Uchiha?

-El no nos dijo nada sobre ese PEQUEÑO detalle- Gritó Tsunade dispuesta a golpear al azabache, Yamato pareció soltar un respiro.

-Ya hablamos de esto Sakura…Naruto…debemos hacer algo, y tu sabes cual es la única solución.-Dijo con tristeza

Yo solo apreté el contenido que había seleccionado en el maletín

-No abandonaré a Naruto, haré lo que le comenté Tsunade-sama-Dije apretando los dientes y adoptando lentamente una posición defensiva

-¡Sakura eso es una locura y los sabes! Deja tus juegos de heroína y llévanos donde Naruto- Gritó Tsunade

-No es ninguna tontería- Reproché

-Yamato, Sasuke, déjennos a solas- Ellos salieron sin chistar, el ambiente estaba tenso, una vez que escuchamos la puerta cerrarse Tsunade susurró, sin dejar de mostrarse enfadada- Además…no has conseguido a nadie- Yo le dirigí una mirada fría- ¿Planeas usarte a ti misma? ¡Tendrás que soportar la técnica y el…!

-Tsunade sama, se lo debo…además…yo no perderé a la persona que amo- Tsunade me miró con los ojos desorbitados para después caer inconciente al suelo producto de un simple jutsu médico, tomé el maletín y volví a saltar por la ventana.

Era un pequeño precio, un pequeño riesgo para salvar a alguien importante ¿Cuántas veces me había salvado Naruto en condiciones más simples o en peores aún?, era mi obligación devolverle el esfuerzo, la dedicación y el amor que el me había proporcionado, una obligación, que aceptaba gustosa.

_Siento que por todos los recuerdos_

_Por todos mis pecados yo debo pagar_

Sakura se había ido hace unos minutos, a buscar, supongo yo, a Kakashi, había entendido, que no hay otra salida que no sea exterminarme…sí, seguramente fue por Kakashi, tal ves también venga Yamato, para que el Kyubi no interrumpa durante el proceso.

**Aún puedes arrepentirte, escapa**

No puedo hacerle esto a Sakura-chan ni a Konoha, debo aceptar mi destino

**Si viene Kakashi, sería fácil matarlo**

No lo subestimes, es fuerte y nunca le haría daño

**Pero yo si**

Seguramente también estará aquí Sakura-chan

**Sigue siendo algo simple**

Puede que vengan con una tropa de ambus

**Será muy simple….**

Crispé los puños ante los rugidos que me daba ese demonio en respuesta…pero no hacía más que aumentara mi decisión, me quedaría aquí hasta que Sakura llegara, no me importaría el dolor, ni mis sueños inconclusos, menos las tentaciones infernales que me ofrecía el Kyubi…todo por Konoha, todo por mis amigos, todo por Sakura.

Sentí una presencia extraña tras de mi, me tensé, ya que no correspondía a Sakura me di vuelta para encontrarme…

_Ah! Aleluya_

_La puerta del infierno se abrió_

Con Sakura ¿Cómo?, ella leyó mi pregunta en los ojos y me contesto.

-Con una yerba especial puedes cambiar la esencia de u aroma y de tu chacra- Me sonrió

Miré detrás de ella, no había nada, ella procedió a dibujar unos sellos con su sangre en el piso.

-¿Dónde están?-Pregunté

-¿El qué?- Preguntó ella sin dejar de dibujar el símbolo.

-Kakashi, Yamato, Tsunade—Ella me miró con duda, pero al comprender frunció el ceño.

-¿Tan poco confías en mi?- ¡Por supuesto que confiaba en ella!, mi alma era de ella, mi vida era de ella, mi corazón era de ella, y nada de eso sería suyo si no confiara ciegamente en mi querida Sakura-chan- No te preocupes no dejaré que te hagan daño.

Además…si alguien tenía que matarme, si alguien tenía que enviarme a donde sea a donde tenga que ir después de la muerte, no me molestaba si era Sakura, repito, mi alma era de ella, y podía hacer con lo que le pertenecía, lo que se le diera la gana.

_Ah! Aleluya_

_Mi alma ya no es mía ya no_

Ella terminó el símbolo y de la nada apareció una camilla.

-Sakura-chan, me siento alagado… pero… ¿No sería mejor que me travesaras con un Kunai o algo así- Ella dio un respingo y me miró con ternura.

-No te voy a matar, si es lo que piensas Naruto…-Miró al cielo, en donde ya se podían apreciar as primeras estrellas- Hace tiempo que noto esto, he estudiado, he entrenado y a pesar de los riesgos es hora de ayudarte.

¿Riesgos por mi? no lo permitiría

-Nadie puede ayudarme Sakura, tampoco puedo permitir que e sacrifiques por mi- Le dije

-Naruto…los riesgos son mínimos si se salva una vida.

-No me trates como un paciente Sakura, ¿Hace cuanto planeas esto?-Pregunté

-Desde que Chijo-sama nos dijo que si se extrae un Biju, el portador muere- Me quedé paralizado, ¿Qué planeaba?

-¿Entonces como sacarás esto de mi sin dañarte a ti misma o a mi?- Me acerqué a ella y le apreté los hombros- ¿Por qué haces esto Sakura? ¡No vale la pena!- Sakura-chan me miró furiosa y me pegó una cachetada.

_Una oscuridad me atrapa en tu amor_

_Mi cuerpo quiere regresar_

-¿Por qué no aceptas que me preocupo por ti?- Me dijo mientras yo tocaba el lugar donde me había impactado su golpe- ¿Por qué no aceptas….que te amo? ¿Por qué crees que rechacé a Sasuke? ¿Por qué no fui por Sasuke cuando lo catalogaron como acecino pero fui cuando supe que tú me amabas? ¿Por qué?- Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos – Naruto… no te puedo perder, tu siempre das todo hasta el final, necesito de ti…te quiero junto a mi y debo demostrarte cuanto te amo, déjame intentarlo.

-No te creo…tu siempre-Balbuceé aún confuso

-Te lo demostraré, calmaré a ese monstruo- Se dio vuelta y sacó unas colchas de su maletín para ponerlas sobre la camilla- Tomate estas, actuaran como anestésicos.

Me acerqué a ella, preso de mi júbilo, pasando por alto las estúpidas yerbas, tomé su brazo y la empujé hasta mi pecho para aprisionarla en mis brazos

-Hay otras maneras más simples de demostrar que me amas- Le susurré al oído preso de una paz que no había experimentado desde que era un hiperactivo gennin

-¿Cu-cuales?- Preguntó vacilante, levanté su mentón y la besé lentamente, disfrutando el momento y asegurándome que le traspasara todos los sentimientos que tenía a flor de piel por ella, ese beso tendría un precio, el precio del quirófano y la convicción, un precio bajo para las emociones que sentía en mi, no subimos de tono ese beso, no quisimos, no era una despedida, yo despertaría, Sakura era la mejor medic-nin y confiaba plenamente en ella. Después de más besos pero de menos duración y cuando nuestras respiraciones se calmaron volví a hablar

-Yo también te amo- Ella me sonrió y disfruté de su sonrisa y de esos jades brillantes, tomé las yerbas que tenía en la mano y me las llevé a la boca, las piernas se me empezaron a acalambrar y Sakura me llevó hasta la camilla, me sacó el polerón y la polera y ella se sacó su malla dejándome ver su top rojo, que dejaba libre su estómago.-¿Qué tiene que ver….?- No alcancé a formular la pregunta porque mis ojos empezaron a pesarme y la boca se me durmió.

-Nos vemos- Dijo Sakura, y entre su voz, la mía, y los rugidos del Kyubi me lancé al precipicio de la inconciencia.

_Siento que por todos los recuerdos_

_Por todos mis pecados yo debo pagar_

Naruto me amaba, aún, y eso me daba fuerzas para continuar, como no había ningún voluntario, ni tampoco planeé que hubiera uno, yo sería el contenedor…

Si el biju se extraía el portador moría, pero eso no sucedería si sólo extraía la mitad, sólo le quitaría potencia al Biju, asegurándome que este, al estar separado, no trataría de influir a Naruto.

Hice unas poses de mano y un destello anaranjado comenzó a salir de Naruto, quedando suspendido en el aire, Naruto comenzó a gemir de dolor, acumulé y acumulé ese chacra devastador que ahora tomaba forma, la forma de un zorro, cuando se formó la mitad izquierda de él, paré, era agotador, el dolor insoportable y los gemidos de Naruto no ayudaban en mi tarea.

-¡Sakura!- No quise fijarme para ver que era Tsunade, Kakashi, Yamato y Sasuke, tampoco eran tan entupidos como para ser capaces de interrumpirme.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás- Dije

Ellos guardaron silencio y yo lo agradecí, la mitad del zorro que tenía en el aire dobló su tamaño, sentí la tensión de todos cuando la mitad tomó un tamaño, forma y color que seguramente le correspondió antaño.

**Haruno Sakura ¿Vas a condenarte por este niño? ¿O de verdad piensas que sobrevivirás?- **Rugió para mi sorpresa el animal, le respondí con una sonrisa cansada.

-Sakura- Murmuro inquieto Sasuke.

-Quee-da-te quie-to Uchiha, yo pue-do -. Le reproché con dificultad

Aparté un mano de la pose que mantenía y la lleve a mi estómago, el Kyubi rugió al verse de nuevo en estado gaseoso, sólo chacra que tenía una tenue forma, Naruto comenzó a respirar afanosamente, seguramente la otra mitad trataba de salir por el lugar en donde había salido la otra, pero eso era inútil, yo lo sabía.

La otra mano también la llevé a mi estómago y por medio de un sin fin de dolor y santa y bendita agonía el chacra comenzó a entrar por mi piel y mis músculos, comenzó a hacer un dibujo en mi ombligo, sentía la quemazón y no trataba de aguantarlo, daba grandes gritos, mis piernas cedieron pero mi chacra no, seguía absorbiendo al Biju que no paraba de rugir, en un punto miles de imágenes se agolparon en mi mente, la fundación de Konoha, la primera guerra, los distintos Kages, generación tras generación, hasta llegar a ver en primera persona por parte del Kyubi al cuarto Hokage, al padre de Naruto que sellaba al zorro dentro de su hijo, vi a Naruto sólo en el columpio de la academia, lo vi siguiendo a Sasuke a lo lejos después de la masacre de su clan, asegurándose que estuviera bien, lo vi comiendo ramen con Iruka-sensei, lo vi entrenando, lo vi mejorando, lo vi observándome a lo lejos, me vi llorando por Sasuke frente al cadáver de Haku ,a mi entre las garras de Gaara, a mi llorando para que trajera a Sasuke, me vi a mi misma un millón de veces

_Sakura-chan_

_¡Sakura-chan!_

_¿Sakura chan?_

_¡Itte Sakura-chan!_

_Te amo Sakura-chan_

**Haruno Sakura…Sakura-chan, tu eres Sakura-chan- **Rugió en un extraño tono de reconocimiento e ilógico respeto el Kyubi y después de un gruñido y de una grito de mis labios se adentró en mi sin más resistencia, aguantando cierta cantidad de chacra en una puerta entre mi interior y el exterior que no veía, al parecer como precaución de más, me acerqué a Naruto, le hice un corte y con su sangre mezclada con la mía hice una cruz al centro del sello.

-Con la sangre del cuarto Hokage y de tu contenedor te sello de nuevo, para siempre- Murmuré más por ceremonia, aunque la sangre era necesaria, gracias al cielo que la sangre de Minato y la de Naruto eran la misma., después de eso, todo se volvió oscuro, caí inconsciente, la santa agonía había terminado ¿Santa?, si santa, sólo los santos hacían milagros y todo el dolor que había sufrido yo y Naruto en esta técnica había hecho un milagro, la agonía era un santo, el dolor era Santa Agonía, pero todo había terminado, le demostré a Naruto que lo amo, y ahora estaríamos vinculados por sangre y dolor…para siempre.

_Ah! Aleluya_

_La puerta del infierno se abrió_

Caminé a tientas por ese alcantarillado gris y verdusco que algunas veces había visitado, mi especie de conciencia, mi mundo interior, hasta llegar a la jaula del Kyubi que se retorcía con dolor.

**¿Quién es ella? ¿Nadie descubrió esto antes? ¿Quién es esa que me quiere sellar?-** Rugió mientras daba gemidos

No le respondí

**Te arrepentirás, nunca tendrás el poder que te he ofrecido-. **Seguí ignorándolo, me asusté cuanto el sello de la jaula se rompió y el Kyubi trató de salir para atacarme pero entonces se detuvo, una especie de barrera lo contenía la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo comenzó a desmaterializarse, sonreí, pero el maldito zorro era astuto y concentró toda su fuerza tratando de salir de una vez por donde salía su propio chacra pausadamente, pero esa era mi mente, me concentre en el centro del sello que era por donde salía el chacra del Biju y traté que no saliera lo que no correspondía pero era agotador… mi respiración flaqueó y creí que ya no podía hacer nada he iba a aflojar mis esfuerzos cuando la diminuta entrada se cerró, la mitad derecha del Kyubi dio un rugido para después quedar estático, su mirada se desenfocó en un punto y en la entrada de la barrera que parecía ser de cristal apareció un sello, fuera de mi escuchaba exclamaciones de júbilo y luego de susto. ¿Sakura-chan estaría en problemas?

Corrí sin rumbo tratando de buscar un salida, un pétalo calló sobre mi cara, alcé la vista y ya no estaba caminando en un semi-inundado alcantarillado si no en un lindo sendero de cerezos en flor, sonreí, todo había terminado y Sakura-chan estaba bien.

Cerré los ojos de placer y cuando los abrí me encontré en una habitación blanca, con el torso vendado, traté de agudizar el oído…nada…ni un rugido, ni sed de muerte, me levanté de un salto para buscar la habitación de Sakura-chan, pero cuando salí de la puerta me encontré con Tsunade.

-Un susto nos han dado para de tontos- Chilló la rubia, yo sólo le sonreí.- Pero todo salió bien, Sakura hizo algo…realmente admirable…porque ella te…

-¿Cuál es su habitación?- Interrumpí ansioso, ella sonrió.

-La 304- Me dijo, apuntando la habitación vecina, me apresuré a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba ¿Sakura- chan?

-Naruto- Saludo ella sonriéndome y sonrojándose un poco- No había que temer….todo salió de maravilla,- Me acerqué a ella embobado y toqué sus orejas anaranjadas que salían de su cabeza- Ejem…- Carraspeó ella- Es un mero detalle- Volvió a sonreír.

-Te amo- No era lo que tenía planeado decirle pero en cuanto sentí sus labios contra los míos supe que era lo adecuado.

-Todo a terminado…ahora algo nos une de por vida…yo nunca te dejaré, ni tu me dejarás a mi

-¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio?- Pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Baka- Murmuró ella apenada y me dio un golpe en la cabeza, para después atraerme más a ella y darme un abrazo- Me alegra que hallas vuelto a ser el de siempre- Me miró y volvimos a unir nuestros labios, claro que yo no era idiota, este era un lazo de sangre y dolor que nos mantendría juntos, pero más importante, era un lazo de amor y confianza.

_Ah! Aleluya_

_Mi alma ya no es mía ya no_

Había muchas maneras de afirmar que existía ese lazo, y una manera de ellas, era el matrimonio, no era una broma, o tal vez si, pero… ¿Qué tenía de malo?

Después de todo…mi alma siempre fue y siempre sería de mi Sakura-chan…

*****Fin*****

**

* * *

**

**Oh mi gente!!! ojalá les alla gustado dejenme un rew si?? y hagan de esta historia una de sus favoritas ^///^ nos vemos y atentos a Catalunaa ^^ xD (no acepten imitaciones)  
**


End file.
